


running from the cursed police bot

by IronyPistol



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Top Soren, an unsettling amount of sweat, this fic is completley serious please respect my lifes work.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyPistol/pseuds/IronyPistol
Summary: voren was jst a boi. jsut a boy who wanted to eat some goddam food.





	running from the cursed police bot

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted a fic for three years because ive been trying to perfect this one piece.

on a clammy summer night soren lay on his bed, sighing, wondering when his one true love will come to save him. he wanted to eat. he was unbareably hungwy for he,,, was too lazy to walk downstairs to the fuckin fridge. also his legs broke bc he was Big Dum and fell down the stairs sleepwalking in a dream about his boyfriend, sorry i mena husbanm, gowo akechwii,. hsi baprents dragged him upstars and told him he was banned from walking. unfortunate;lu that means he cant go anywhere. all he longs for is a delicious something filling his stomach to the brin so he never has ot be hungryu ahain.

he pulled out his phoe and texcted his best friend rin ewxcvept he userd discord not nexct bc rin doesnt have an america n sim card bc fuck u i guess thanks fo rmessing up my story rin. whenever he felt sad or hungrwy he complained to rin even stho she couldnt do anythign about the ghungry part. she could sympathisze wih his dsruggle. his struggle to not be able to eat or walk or do things like that. not that she douldnt walk, she just was being helpd down by the Opressive Canadian COvernment in a metaphorical way. alspo she was a jobless artist who dint habve food or moneie to buy good food.

sowereb 4:20 am  
whats fuckin boi

canadirin 4:20 am  
not u lol

sorenL 4:21 am  
harsh but truw

cadaiarin 4:21 am  
anyway what did u wnat scruv.

soren 4:21 am  
my parents arent home~~~

canadianr 4:22 am  
dot worry theyll be back

soren 4:22 am  
that wasnt a booty call

soren 4:22 am  
... un;less?

camadirn 4:23 am  
oshit owait u meant like. ur parents arent home and ur legs are broken.  
do u need me to call the polics . is someone brakng into ur house and u cant intimidate them bc u cnat get outta bed

canadirin 4:23 am  
ok but to e fair even if u werent bedridden i dount u could have intimidated them any way bc u tiney. if i were there i would use my whole TEN FEET (or whatever he fucvk it is in metric because fuck u and ur measuremen system) OT SCARE THEM AWY.

soren 4:24 am  
fuck off. anyway cum over.

soren: 4:24 am  
or are u too broke bc plane tickets are like 2892283723 CAD

sorenL 4:27 am  
hello?

sorne 4:50 am  
did u fall asleep on me

canadianrin 4:25 am  
im actually un ur closet right now. ibve been here for 3 days.

sre enough rin stepped out of the clost and into the gentle moonlight coming form the window that soren couldnt close the curtains of. he hated the moonlight and he hated he couldn close the winfow because fuck him i guess. FUCK THE MOON. ITS FILLED IWTH LIES AND CONPIRCIES. ITS HERE TO WATCH US AND DOREN DIDN WANT THE ZGOVERNMENTG WATCHING.

"gasp!" soren exlaimed. like the adtual word gasp not just gasp- u know what forget it. "is this ur vcoming out party? since ur... coming out of the-"

"shut the fuck up soren are u hunrgey or not" rom soid running her fingers through her hair secily. imagine like... megan fox being hot or somethinf exept its a weeb.

soren was sweating. bc it was clammy and hot and he was gross bc he couldnt shower for days. why the fuck did his parents leave him alone this entire time. but he was most definitely not swearing bc rin was there and may or may not mruedr him or... do something else.???? soren did not know whnat to do so e ended up just sweating for while and rin as usure what was happening and gor him some buckets and towels fo rthe sweating problem.

rin blushed as she got the buckes. you know, she kinda looked like a tomato, except in the shape of a human, and less delicious lookig in a food wy. exceptsoren was so fucking gunrgu he didnt care. he just wanted to eat somehing. and it it wa shis best friend he would have to do it. she wouldnt mind right? they always said they wanted to be together forever nad now she can be in his stomache.

before he could veen ask rin said outloud "okdo u want me ot get real food or are you going to ear me?"

"excuse me?"

"ive been here for liek 3 days and ive bveen waiting for u to amdmti it wanting to eat me."

"ummm"

erin approachewd the bed where soren was sitting/laying/sruck. she stuck her leggy out. "dont u want this in ur bellie. dont u want us tobe togetehr forever like we alwasy vreamed about."

"god yes, i want u to be inside myorgans"  
sore n dunhinged his jaw and after the remaining bees flew out from when he tried eating the acast of the bee movie, rin began to climb in. she starte diwth her fingers and eventually worked her wrist into the cavern u could clal sorens mouth. it wasnt really a mouth but a rin recepticle at this point. once rin got to her elbow deep into sorens wet cavernous esophgus, she quickly pulled out ralizing that this may not be the most effective stragy to be consumed. soren voughed, disappointed he no longer had rin inside of him. he decide to takre control bc he was goin feral. he missed having rin inside him.

rin was drying her hand off witht he sweat towels before soren grabbed her head and yanked her into his bouth. bc rin was also sweaty she slid in easily. she could feel sorens rough toungue against her face as she went down. like a cat, sand paper like but kinda pleaseant cb she knew it was a friends tongue. she particulrly enjoyed it wen it reached her toes to which soren gave an extra succ. soren... was a carring top. he knew she liked her toes sucked.

the trip dp[wn inside of him was like a clip n silide. weeeee it wa sfun!!!! it was a little scary bc it was darked and cramped but he basically had a sloppy wet moist slip n slide down to his stomach. the damp slimey walls around rin started contracting inwards until she was basically head to toe covered in slime and sweat. stomache... sweat/ idk. but she was not scdared anymroe bc i felt like a warm hug. a warm... wet hug... from a fish. it was like she was the stuffing in a turkey in teh oven in thanksgiving day. (canadians have thanksgiving right but like on a different day?)

suddenly she wa sejected into a large cavern area, away from her flesh hug. this moust be his stomach she thot. "soren????" is this ur stomach. soren didnt answer to bottoms so he didnt sya antything. "ok fuck u i guess." it wa swet in here which was ok bc she was already wet form the slip in slife but ut waould have been nice if it was like a water park but no the temperature aws luke warm. wait shouldnt the internal body temp be 90+ F? ?? oh no! soten was dying he was too cold! maybe.. soren was a vanpite the entire time. there didnt seem to be a lot of blood inside this stomach area so maybe not. or maybe... rin was... his firtst???  
she decided to settle in bc it seeemed lie she would be here awhile. rin built a cottage out of the honey comb that was in here. eventually she got a job. married a nice bee, settle down, had some kids with the bee. they named hi m akecbee goro and he wa sth best son they ever had.

soren cried bc he attended the wredding bc it wa sinside of him and also he missed out on his marrying his friend. he was so upset tbut at least he became erotic full body consumption buddies w rin in the end. in teh eng the were togetehr forever and soren got to be with a goro so that was ok but also it was rins kid which is weird.

this all happened in one day and when sorens parents got home from their trip (they came back 2 days lat ebc they got stuck in a line at AX) they found soren not hunrgy like they expowexted but very very full and bigger? than usual??? and also moving his stomah wa smoving that was weird. it was buzzing too theyre pretty sure.

soren was asleep. he opened his mouth to snore and a little bee w a stupid brief case flew out oif his mouth. zoom in on teh bee "thats all folks!" the bee said.

exc ept it wasnt because te bee doesnt know the full story its just a player in my twisted game. sorens paents thought the bee was a pest and so they swtted akjechbee goro and ge was dead. rin and her husband were so upset their hild flew away and promptly got murdered that they crawled out of sorens wet stomach. oh noooo noe hes hunrgy again but he doenst know this bc hes asleep. did you guys know yorue hungry when you wake up because all the spiders that wandered in ur mouth left? anyway rin hooked her fingers around sorens teeteh adn managed to lift herself up.

"noooO!!!" she scremaed, head poking out of sorens unconcious mouth. she waw the corpse of her child and his murderedrs right in front of her. her torseo is now out of sorens mouth and she takes oute one of the sweat buckets and chucks it ar sorens mom. "DONT YR DARE KILL MY CHILD" and sorens mom knocks out. sorens dad was too scared and rn away. "barry bee benson, my sweet" rin said ot her husband sticking out of sorens nose "wha ill we do without our beloved son. weve only had him for 12 minutes but i miss him dearly."

"those ere a long 12 minutes."

and w that soren wakes up and finds rin out of his mouth and a bee in his nose. he snorts and the bee goes back in and then sorens long tongue wraps aeound rin, constricting her movement and slowly it retracts itself and her into sorens mouth. rin is sad bc her sons corpse is out there. soren licks up akechbees smashed corpse and then rin is happy becauise she can be with her son in soren sstomach.

the end.... maybe? hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i just learned that the default work skins are "basic" "homestuck" and "undertale"


End file.
